1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a thermal cover member for delivering a fluid such as air to a patient's body and more particularly for providing a plurality of cells that form fluidic spaces across the patient's body while optionally providing the ability to visually monitor the temperature and the patient skin response under the fluidic spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art has long recognized the desirability of providing convective fluid flow to a person's body to either warm or cool the person's body. Various delivery systems have been utilized, including porous mattresses and inflatable blankets that are connected to a pressurized source of fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,834 discloses providing fabric material formed by a plurality of layers sewed together so that air-conditioned air could be diffused through the layers to come into contact with the body of the person. This reference also teaches the use of body suits and the application of both cooled and heated air that is supplied under pressure to a flexible enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,189 teaches an air comforter bed covering that can be formed of thermally bonded plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,366 teaches providing heated air through a cushion device that can be positioned beneath the body of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,851 is an example of a mattress that could be used for treating a patient who has undergone surgery, or is recovering from severe burns. A series of welded seams can divide the mattress into rib conduits that communicate with a peripheral manifold. Apertures in the ribs permit the egress of air, while supplemental resilient foam plastic material can be positioned within the ribs and a manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,477 discloses a rectangular hollow tubular structure that is positioned above a patient to deliver a stream or curtain of air in upper and downward directions to create a super-atmospheric pressure zone about the patient's body for a surgical field so that it is isolated from outside air and airborne foreign particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,655 discloses a post-operative cooling device that can encompass the head and neck of a patient.
The following patents have attempted to provide various structures of thermal blankets, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,320, 5,300,102, 4,572,188, 4,777,802, 5,350,417, 5,125,238 and 5,405,271.
The medical profession has been well aware of post-operative hypothermia that can be experienced by a significant number of patients that have undergone surgery. The art is still seeking to optimize a relatively inexpensive and disposable device to address these issues, plus providing an option of easily monitoring the temperature of fluid applied to the patent.